finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Egil (Bravely Default)
Egil Meyer is a major supporting non-player character, in Bravely Default. He was chosen and forced by the Swordbearers as a canary boy to seek out a path to reach the Fire Temple. Appearance and Personality Egil is a young boy with brown hair. He uses a generic NPC model for his appearance, similar with the other Canary Boys of the Mythril Mines, but with darker brown hair. According to Tiz, Egil reminded him so much of his brother Til, so much that it makes Tiz so worried about him. Egil is a determined young boy, despite the fact that he made a promise to the fire vestal just because he saw her in his dreams. He is quite passionate with getting mythril, and gets more excited if he can find an orichalcum, which will award him 'eggs with his dinner.' Egil says that he wanted to be a guardsman of the Shieldbearers when he grow up. He wanted to go to military academy first, he says. In the Party Chat "Airy vs. Egil"(which can be triggered after rescuing Egil from the Swordbearers), Egil seems unable to get along with Airy as he keeps leaving out the important part about reaching the Fire Temple and keeps talking back at her. Egil also tells her that she is the real 'pip-squeak', as he is bigger than she is. Airy was quite angry with Egil, but the rest of the party tells her to give up instead, since Egil is still a child. Also, in the Party Chat "Egil's Words"(which can be triggered when reaching the Mythril Mines), Egil shows more of his childishness. He says that the moon is better than the sun because the moons shines the during the night so that they can see. He thought then that the sun shines pointlessly because daytime is already bright. After Edea explained that it is actually the sun that creates the brightness and that the moons shines because of the sun, he finally understand. He then stated that the moon "must be really grateful". He then says "Because whenever the sun is tired, the moon fills in for it while it rests." Story A few years before the events of Bravely Default, Egil's parents were the guardsman of the Shieldbearers, also respected as they worked closely with Commander Daniel Goodman. Unfortunately, Egil's parents died, and he was taken in by his grandfather. Egil's grandfather was sick, and died soon after, leaving Egil alone. Egil had nowhere to go, but he accidentally ran into some Swordbearers. They took him to the Mythril Mines and work there for them. After the party rescued all of the children miners and the Mythril Mines, they learned that a boy name Egil has been taken by the Swordbearers at the Starkfort. They managed to rescued Egil the fort, and sent him back to Hartschild. The party also learned that Egil knows something of the Fire Vestal, and how to enter the Fire Temple, as he described it in his dreams. On the next day, when the party went back to the Mythril Mines to check out the passage, they encountered Egil running away from a bunch of Swordbearers. The party saved him afterwards, Tiz wants Egil to go back to Hartschild. Egil explained that the party would never be able to reach the Fire Temple his help, and saying that he must follow them. The party reached the Underflow, a passage that leads to Fire Temple that is overwhelmed with lava. When walking through, there was an earthquake, the ground their standing one was rocking. Egil almost fell into the lava, until Tiz, Agnes, Edea and Ringabel saved him. The party then make it to the Fire Temple. Category:Articles to be expanded Category:Stubs Category:Bravely Default Characters